Neural models, mathematical descriptions of neural behavior, are an invaluable tool for developing new medical treatments and understanding how the nervous system works. But as researchers discover more information about the nervous system, these models become more complicated. As a result, many modern neural models require powerful computer hardware, such as supercomputers, in order to be simulated and studied. Unfortunately, these systems are expensive and difficult to use. [unreadable] [unreadable] This project will create a low-cost, user-friendly, and computationally powerful system for neural modeling based on a technology called field-programmable gate arrays (FPGAs). This project will develop the user-friendly tools for creating neuron models on FPGAs, and the high-speed interface that will maximize the computational power of FPGAs. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]